mocktheweekfandomcom-20200215-history
Angela Barnes
}} Angela Barnes (born 9 November 1976 in Sidcup, London) is a BBC New Comedy Awards winning English comedian. The late Linda Smith is her comedy hero. Early life Barnes was brought up in Maidstone, Kent. She went to Invicta Grammar School then, in 1996, the University of Sussex in Brighton Comedy career During the summer of 2008, Barnes lost her father, who was an important influence on her comedy and had always encouraged her to become a comedian. A year after his death, she decided that life was too short not to. She did a 12-week workshop in Brighton and a few months later started her stage career, 18 months later she won the competition. Since winning the BBC Radio 2's New Comedy Award 2011, Barnes has continued to be a regular on the stand-up circuit, playing even bigger venues. She has also appeared on Weekend Wogan's Children in Need Special and Russell Kane's Whistlestop Tour for Radio 2, written for Radio 4's The News Quiz, played on Eddie Izzard's Laughs in the Park on BBC Two, appeared on Russell Howard's Good News on BBC Three, developed her own series with BBC Radio Comedy, and performed at the Latitude Festival, the Edinburgh Festival Fringe and Radio 2 Live in Hyde Park. In June 2013, Barnes became noted for an article in The Guardian that followed a blog post she had written, where she spoke about how she felt society treated people deemed ugly and her feelings as someone who self-identified as such. she returned to the subject in 2015 as the subject of her Edinburgh Fringe Show "Come As You Are" In November 2013, Barnes joined the cast of the topical show Stand Up for the Week and, in February 2014, appeared on Radio 4's The Now Show. In November 2014 she appeared on Radio 4's The News Quiz and has become a regular panellist. She has also appeared on Mock the Week on BBC Two and Dave's As Yet Untitled alongside Alan Davies, Janet Street-Porter and Michael Ball and in mid-2016 toured New Zealand. Scoop News|website=www.scoop.co.nz|access-date=27 December 2016}} In 2016, along with numerous other celebrities such as Ken Loach and Michael Rosen, Barnes toured the UK to support Jeremy Corbyn's bid to become Prime Minister. In December 2016, it was announced she was the new host of the show Newsjack In 2017, as part of her show in the Edinburgh fringe "Fortitude" she did a gig in a nuclear bunker . In January 2018 she appeared on Live at the Apollo and started to tour "Fortitude" which is about turning 40, being child free, and nuclear bunkers . Series You Can't Take It With You Stand-up series. Based on her critically acclaimed début show at the Edinburgh Festival Fringe 2014, You Can't Take It With You, the show covers important topics such as life, love, family, work and death. The four-episode series is in part a tribute to her characterful late father, who was a sex shop manager, naturist, and an enthusiast for caravans and pranks, and a heavy influence on Barnes. He taught her a 'Carpe diem' approach to life, and the show takes its name from his motto. Awards and nominations * BBC New Comedy Awards 2011: Winner References External links * * Category:Living people Category:21st-century English actresses Category:English stand-up comedians Category:People from Sidcup Category:People from Maidstone Category:English women comedians Category:BBC people Category:1976 births Category:English atheists Category:Alumni of the University of Sussex Category:Actresses from Kent Category:English radio personalities